castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Barrel
Barrels occasionally roll in the player's direction, attempting to trip them up. They first appeared in the Game Boy game Kid Dracula, in the Ghost Pirate Ship stage. In later games, they are thrown by Skeleton Apes. Other times, they are breakable objects which may have items inside or even explode. Game specific information ''Kid Dracula ''Kid Dracula is the only game where the Barrel is considered to be an actual enemy on its own. They appear in the fourth level, the Ghost Pirate Ship. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Barrels first appeared in a ''Castlevania game in Rondo of Blood, in the burning town of Aljiba, thrown by Skeleton Apes. ''Castlevania: Bloodlines Barrel Skeletons appear in the Munitions Factory stage of ''Bloodlines. They hide inside metal drums and quickly come out to chuck bones at the hero. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The barrel-hurling Skeleton Apes from ''Rondo of Blood return in Symphony of the Night; however, barrels now have a very specific use which will allow Alucard to explore new areas. Making his way to the left side of the Underground Caverns, Alucard will come across a wooden bridge. With no way to interact with it, he continues on his way. Eventually, he will reach the top of a giant waterfall. If he manages to make it to the ledge on the other side, he will find a room with another wooden bridge and a depressible switch on the far wall. Pressing this switch will spawn a Skeleton Ape behind him who will hurl a barrel at the bridge, destroying it, and a message will appear: "Something appeared near to the wooden bridge", hinting that Alucard should return to the first bridge to see if something has changed. Upon doing so, the player may notice that a new enemy is now lurking the area, another Skeleton Ape holding a barrel on his back. Alucard must avoid attacking him and instead lure him near the bridge, making him throw the barrel at it, destroying it and gaining access to the lower levels of the caverns. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Barrels, as in previous titles, are thrown by Skeleton Apes. If Soma is able to gain control of this enemy's soul, he will gain the Power Throw ability. This soul on its own doesn't do anything, but if used in conjunction with most other bullet souls, these can be thrown farther and with great force, similarly to how Skeleton Apes throw their barrels. With this soul, Soma may reach the other side of the flooded cave filled with spikes located at the Subterranean Hell by also equipping the Puppet Master's soul (Substitute Puppet) and then throwing a dummy to the far safe spot among the spikes, switching places with it and effectively taking him to the other side. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness In ''Curse of Darkness, there is a cellar in the basement of the Abandoned Castle containing a big wall made of barrels. They can be destroyed and some of them may drop bottles of wine. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia There are five barrels scattered throughout Wygol Village. They can be destroyed but won't have anything inside. However, they form part of Serge's first quest, ''"Hide and Seek!". Shanoa will agree to play with Serge, who will hide inside one of the barrels while she isn't looking. She must then hurry and break as many barrels as possible until she finds him, before the time limit (15 seconds) expires. If she can't find him in time, she may talk to Serge and try again. The reward for completing this quest is one set of Red Drops. A couple of exploding barrels attached to air-filled balloons can be found in the depths of Kalidus Channel. Shanoa must move them little by little to the sides by making contact with them and try to position them near piles of boulders in the vicinity, all of this while an infinite number of annoying Gelsos spawn around. Once the barrels are in the desired spot, Shanoa must hit them to make them explode and remove the blockade, providing new shortcuts and giving access to many powerups. Category:Kid Dracula (GB) Enemies